Within The Walls Of War
by MetalRaven
Summary: After many nightmares of war, Edward Elric finally decides what he needs to do. After Alphonse finally attains his only wish, and Winry is equipted with training, they set out to seek their own Philosopher's war.
1. unable

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

chapter one: unable 

Edward Elric walked out of the cabin. In his sleep, fires had erupted around him, and other military camps around him had been deserted and destroyed. Smoke had risen into the sky, and what would otherwise had been a perfect day, was a graying sky and the scent of death.

Alphonse Elric, his metal younger brother, was waiting for him. In his bodiless form, he walked with Edward to the fields of battle. Edward tensed, awaiting what was to come. Without his brother's notice, he let small tears slip, and thought of Winry. His Winry.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse's echoing voice rang the air.

"Nothing." Edward turned his head to the side, so Alphonse wouldn't see his tears.

A gunshot blew the air far off from them. This was surely the sign to begin this war. _Edward's_ war. Something _he_ had started.

"Sir Edward Elric, sir?" asked a blond underdog he didn't recognize.

"What is it?"

"Major Elric, please, help my family escape. This is all I ask before any die."

Edward looked at the man's family. A wife with long red hair held a strawberry blond baby girl, and a blond boy stood next to her. He nodded to the man, and smiled at the family. "Stand my ground, Al."

He made a hand motion for them to follow Edward. He led them to an iron safe house, and showed them inside. He also showed them a secret knock. "Only our military knows this. Open it only if that's the knock."

As Edward made his way back to the war field, he stopped in his tracks. Alphonse lied in metal pieces of the ground. "Ed….Brother….Help me…."

He picked up the pieces of Alphonse, and took him into the cabin. He lied him in a pile, and performed alchemy on him. The suit of armor stood up. "Thank you. But, I'm sorry."

A gun loading click sounded behind him, as Edward stood, hands up. "Al, what did you do?"

"He threatened to kill you on the spot if I didn't cooperate. I didn't, but I just got beaten apart. Given a second chance, I did what they told me to."

"What are you saying, Al?"

The gun was pushed to his head. "This is a trap, Major Elric."

The triggered was pulled, and Edward fell. Breathing slow, he said, "I'm sorry Al. Now I can't save you…"

Edward awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat, and realized that it had been a dream. He shivered, excited, for Alphonse still had a chance.

He picked up a leather book, with the words, "Edward Elric, Major State Alchemist, Private." It lied next to a book with "Alphonse Elric, Major Alchemist, Private." Opening it up he wrote in the pen next to it,

Dear Journal,

I had another nightmare. It frightened me, for I feared Al had no more chance to become a human again. I don't know why, but I feel guilty. No, I'm kidding myself. I do know why. I was the one idiotic enough to try to bring back mom. Too bad, Alphonse hates his armor, I know it. I'm sorry I cannot do anything about it. I'm just so unable.

**Edward Elric**

­

* * *

MetalRaven: review or die 


	2. Love Happens To The Greatest Alchemists

I DO NOT OWN FMA! Edward Elric walked out into his kitchen. Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell sat at the table, laughing. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled, and said, "Winry, you're here early." "I was so bored. Besides, days are more fun with you around me." Edward blushed slightly, and poured some cereal. After breakfast, he and Winry went out into the town and hung out. He planned on telling Winry that he liked her that day. When they were out, Edward bought Winry and himself some ice cream. She purposely asked for vanilla to gross out Edward. Afterwards, he took her into a oark, underneath a willow. "Ed, why are you being so nice today?" "Why shouldn't I?" he decided to just slip it in, and see if she notices, "Shouldn't I treat the most beautiful girl I know like this always?" Winry let it pass a minute, until it hit her. "Ed, you think I'm-" "Who doesn't. It's only inevitable I have a crush on you." Winry was blushing wildly now. She dragged her eyes to the ground, and smiled weakly. "I...I like you too...Ed..." He smiled, and lightly kissed her. She looked up at him, and kissed him also. Before she could say something, Edward put his fleshed finger to her mouth. "Shhh. Don't tell Al." That night, Edward wrote in his journal, Dear Journal, I did it. I told the famous automailist Winry Rockbell that I like her. I shouldn't even have said that! I should have done a whispered, " Aishiteru, gomen nasai, aishiteru, aishiteru! Winry, koi, aishiteru!" Oh gods, I am SO dramatic. I am SO killing Al for that comment. I AM NOT GIRLISHLY DRAMATIC...NOR AM I THE SHORTEST ALCHEMIST EVER TO KISS A GIRL! I AM NOT FIVE, NOR DO I LOOK IT! .EDWARD.ELRIC. 


End file.
